Rasputin
"Rasputin" is a 1978 Euro disco song from the band Boney M. that debuted both as a single and in their album Nightflight to Venus. ''The song is based on the Russian historical figure Grigori Rasputin serving as an exaggerated semi-biography of him. Lyrics Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey There lived a certain man in Russia long ago He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow Most people looked at him with terror and with fear But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear He could preach the Bible like a preacher Full of ecstasy and fire But he also was the kind of teacher Women would desire Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian queen There was a cat that really was gone Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine It was a shame how he carried on He ruled the Russian land and never mind the Czar But the kazachok he danced really wunderbar In all affairs of state he was the man to please But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze For the queen he was no wheeler dealer Though she'd heard the things he'd done She believed he was a holy healer Who would heal her son Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian queen There was a cat that really was gone Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine It was a shame how he carried on when his drinking and lusting And his hunger for power Became known to more and more people The demands to do something About this outrageous man Became louder and louder Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey "This man's just got to go", declared his enemies But the ladies begged, "don't you try to do it, please" No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms Though he was a brute, they just fell into his arms Then one night some men of higher standing Set a trap, they're not to blame "Come to visit us", they kept demanding And he really came Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian queen They put some poison into his wine Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine He drank it all and said, "I feel fine" Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian queen They didn't quit, they wanted his head Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine And so they shot him 'til he was dead those Russians Other Appearances *The song was performed live in the 1979 edition of the ''Sopot International Song Festival. *The song was featured in the following entries of the Just Dance video game series: **''Just Dance 2''. **''Just Dance Wii''. **''Just Dance 3'' (DLC). **''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. **''Just Dance: Best Of''. **''Just Dance Now''. **''Just Dance Unlimited''. **''Just Dance 2020'' (All Stars Mode). Gallery Images Boney-M-Rasputin.jpeg Kqdefault (1).jpg Fqdefault.jpg Med 1549212944 image.jpg Kqdefault (1).jpg Videos Official BONEY M. "Rasputin" Album Version|Original Boney M. - Rasputin|Music Video Boney M. - Rasputin (Sopot Festival 1979) (VOD)|Sopot Festival Rasputin Just Dance|''Just Dance'' Covers TURISAS - Rasputin (OFFICIAL VIDEO)|Turisas Rasputin (instrumental)|Turisas Rasputin (heavy Demo Version)|Turisas Rasputín|Fangoria Rasputin (Boney M) - The Ayoub Sisters|The Ayoub Sisters I went to RUSSIA just to play this song...|Davie504 RA RA RASPUTIN - Piano Tutorial|Sheet Music Boss Electric Six - Rasputin|Electric Six Rasputin|TheRealSullyG Rasputin-0|The Town Pants Category:Independent Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Group Numbers Category:Video Game Songs